1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel and more particularly, to a plasma display panel having an improved structure which can reduce a capacitance between address electrodes is during addressing, to thereby decrease power consumption and increase displaying efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a plasma display panel is configured in such a manner that a glow discharge is created when a gas is filled between two electrodes placed in a tightly closed space and a predetermined voltage is applied to them. Ultraviolet rays produced during the glow discharge activate a phosphor layer formed in a predetermined pattern, thus forming a visible image.
Such a plasma display panel is divided into direct-current, alternating-current, and hybrid types. According to the number of electrodes, the panel may have at least two electrodes or three electrodes for glow discharge. For the direct-current type, an auxiliary electrode is added, and for the alternating-current type, an address electrode is employed to enhance address speed while selective and sustain discharges are split.
According to the disposition of electrodes for glow discharge, the alternating-current type may be classified into opposing electrode and surface-discharge electrode types. In the opposing electrode structure, two sustain electrodes for creating the glow discharge are placed on a front substrate and a rear substrate, respectively, so that the glow discharge is formed along the vertical axis of the panel. In the surface-discharge electrode structure, the two sustain electrodes are located on the same substrate so that the glow discharge is created on a single substrate.
However, when signals are applied to an address electrode, an unwanted capacitance can occur between the electrodes. Further, the substrate may also not adequately transmit or adequately reflect visible optical light produced in the phosphor layers. What is needed is a design for a plasma display panel that reduces the capacitance between the electrodes while improving the optical characteristics of the constituent components of the plasma display panel.